Voromonstrum
"Serve the Hive. Without the Hive, you are nothing." ~Voromonstrum Is loyal only to Queen @mlp_Chrysalis's hive. He is extremely loyal to her, almost to the point of revering her as a God. He has had various rather bad encounters with Ponies, resulting in an intense hatred for them. Quick Facts -Currently of "Hive Drone" Status- -Occupation of Throne Guard- -When changing, he mostly favors mimicing large, insectoid bioforms in order to overwhelm his prey.- -Enjoys feeding off of Fear more than Love, claiming that it tastes better and provides him with more energy- Biography "Remember ME, ''Cross-Breed?! *Maniacal laughter*" ~Voromonstrum enjoying capturing @MLP_Moynihoof a *little* too much.'' ~In the beginning~ Voromonstrum woke up like any other changeling would. However, immediately, he knew he was different from everyone else, and he knew it wasn't because of his eyes. Once joined with the hive, he sought a guard position, and eventually was made a guard by @mlp_Brute, currently (former) captain of the guard force; and was stationed by the Amrita fountain in the Changeling Village. He soon met @mlp_Icarus, who became somewhat of a friend, before his exile from the hive. ~Castle loss/Discord rebellion ~ Voro didn't really take Discord changing the castle into heart candies very well... mostly spent his time in the tunnels below, in an isolated hall, slamming his head into a wall and crying. Unable to function, his mind filled with thoughts of the hive not existing any longer. He did however recover from the incident eventually, after the castle was changed back. Soon after, he encountered @mlp_BlueBlitz, who shocked him during combat, forcing him to go unconcious. @mlp_Doc helped him back to reality. It was then that his hatred for ponies was sparked, along with how every other pony after that sought to hurt him or invade the hive. ~Voro's Home~ @mlp_Thane oversaw the construction of a house for Voro. Thane never showed him where it was. Voro now sleeps on a bench by the fountain. ~Rivalry between Ritz and Voro~ (read after ball incident)) Voro and @mlp_Ritz spark a rivalry due to one being extremely loyal to the hive and the other not caring for the hive. First started with simply annoying each other through the link, and then to full on brawling when @mlp_ColdSnap entered the changeling village, and Ritz did not do anything to remove it. Voro soon took Cold Snap, and brought her to the new captain of the guard, @mlp_Zeleny, to be launched out via catapault. A fight between Voro and Ritz broke out, but was eventually stopped by Zeleny. ~The Ball Incident~ (read before rivalry between ritz and voro) Voro was lying on his usual bench by the fountain, when @mlp_Raptor passed on by, being followed by @mlp_Klara. Klara grabbed Voro, and he was soon roped into a chase. The target eventually became himself, and Voro attempted to fly away, but Klara and Raptor were caught in some ball that came rolling, and I STILL don't know where that thing came from. The ball rolled on into Ponyville, but before it could, Voro changed for the first time, into a Halo Reach HAZOP Helmet, and fell off of the ball and into the forest. He was soon recovered by his changeling fwiends :3 ~Trained by Raptor~ After the ball incident, Voro seemed to be unable to change back into his normal form. He went from a helmet, to a N.O.V.A. Volterite, at which point disgusted changelings requested that he change again. Change he did, into a Health Pack. Raptor took him to Hive Medical to spend the night. After that, @mlp_Repliety requested for volunteers for a pony capture mission. Seeing this as an opportunity to vent his anger caused by ponies, he immediately informed Repliety of his will to volunteer. Raptor Trained him good before the mission. ~Voro's First Mission~ "Trust me, I like it ''A LOT more than you think, Raptor. *Grins as he leaves the cell block*" ~Voro enjoying pony captures too much.'' Voro was sent on a mission to capture Miss Moynioof with Raptor and Klara. Everything went well, she was blindfolded, and eventually resined. She managed to accidentally kick Voro while flailing, and at that, Voro had had enough and punched Miss Moynihoof across the face. When they got back, Doc was overhearing the summary of the mission, and was furious that her test subject had been punched. After, Voro spent the rest of the day relaxing in the mess hall, drinking Amrita with Raptor and Klara. ~Promotion to Throne Guard~ "I serve beside The Queen. I need to be the ''perfect pawn of her will." ~Voro explaining to @mlp_Raptor the importance of his servitude to The Queen.'' After many missions, Voro now serves beside The Queen herself. ~The Maze~ Voro knew he liked to feed off of Fear. However, he had to extract it from Ponies, and the method he was using to do so was proving rather inefficient. So, he came up with a new plan. He decided that he would go out into the Badlands and dig a maze, a Fear Maze. There, he would store Ponies for continuous toying with and feeding. ~Feeding close to the Gods~ ''"*laughing hysterically* I signed my name on the wall and pulled the alarm!" ~Voro informing @mlp_Raptor of his antics in Princess @mlp_Luna's castle. '' Voro, on a mission with Raptor, was assigned to feed off of a guard at Luna's castle, Pvt. @mlp_Helicalgear. After feeding, he signed his name on the wall, broke the window, pulled the alarm, and flew off. -CURRENTLY- Voro is now of inactive status due to drama in the OOC community and the favoritism-based system of the hive. Category:OCs Category:Changeling Category:Inactive Characters